Conventionally, in an electronic material field, as a cleaning agent for removing the solder flux, a coating film peel-off cleaning agent or the like, a cleaning agent which contains a glycol compound as a main content has been popularly used. On the other hand, a cleaning agent which contains a mono-alcoholic solvent as a main content has been also well known.
For example, there has been disclosed a cleaning agent composite capable of cleaning a non-water-soluble polymer material such as a protective coating film or the like (for example, patent document 1). To be more specific, the patent document 1 has disclosed a method which cleans an acrylic polymer protective coating film which forms an anticorrosive material using a cleaning composite which is constituted of (A) 5 to 95 parts by weight of a particular amine-group, (B) 0.2 to 50 parts by weight of benzyl alcohol or the like and (C) 0.1 to 80 parts by weight of a particular surfactant.
Further, there has been disclosed a cleaning method of an electronic part after soldering which uses a mono-alcoholic solvent having a relatively high flash point as a chlorofluorocarbon substitute cleaning agent (for example, patent document 2). To be more specific, there has been disclosed a cleaning method of a soldered electronic part where the electronic part is immersed into isopropyl alcohol before or after immersing the electronic component in a flux cleaning agent constituted of benzyl alcohol (for example, patent document 2).
Further, there has been disclosed an industrial-use cleaning agent which can be handled safely, can clean various solid pollutants such as the flux and the like and can be rinsed with water (for example, patent document 3) To be more specific, the patent document 3 has disclosed an industrial-use cleaning agent which is constituted of (A) 50 to 70 parts by weight of benzyl alcohol, (B) 20 to 40 parts by weight of particular water-soluble glycol ether and (C) 1 to 20 parts by weight of a particular surfactant and (D) 5 to 20 parts by weight of water.
Further, there has been disclosed a cleaning agent which exhibits the excellent removing property for a rosin-based flux or the like, is hardly degraded and also exhibits the good waste-water disposal property (for example, patent document 4). To be more specific, patent document 4 has disclosed a cleaning agent which is constituted of (A) 70 or more parts by weight of benzyl alcohol or 2-phenyl ethyl alcohol and (B) 0.01 to 30 parts by weight of a particular surfactant.
[Patent document 1] JP63-69897A
[Patent document 2] JP4-34000A
[Patent document 3] JP2000-8080A
[Patent document 4] JP3-140486A